Brandon O'Neal
Brandon O'Neal (Born Brandon James O'Neal on July 5, 1985 in Brooklyn, New York) is an American Professional Wrestler currently working for PrYde Wrestling. Where he was one third of the stable Damage Control with Nathaniel Havok and Insomniac. Also a member of the infamous Honor: Underground Wrestling where he was the first ever DisHonor Champion. He was also a member of Elite Championship Wrestling but left there in early 2009. Now he's again working for PrYde Wrestling as their Director of Creative Operations. Early life Born to poverty stricken parents in Brooklyn. Brandon's life was pretty normal. To make money he resorted to selling drugs on the street corner to help contribute to his parents income. This all changed when at fourteen, he was caught and arrested for trafficking. He spent three years in juvenile hall. He was released and that's when he decided to get into wrestling. International Championship Wrestling It was about this time when Brandon signed a contract with the upstart International Championship Wrestling, ran by Erik Dafoe. He had mediocre success in ICW, winning their United States Championship. The accident At an ICW house show, some rabid fan tosses a beaker of sulfuric acid into Brandon's face. It burnt 75% of his face. He went into hiding for a while. But when he did make appearances he was always underneath a mask. Continental Wrestling Association Brandon made his first appearance after the accident in the Continental Wrestling Association in mid-2006. He was there for a few months before leaving shortly before the company folded due to financial reasons. PrYde Wrestling and Damage Control In early 2008, Brandon O'Neal signed on the dotted line with PrYde Wrestling. And during the time between companies he had settled out of court with Dafoe and got his face fixed. He entered PrYde with a chip on his shoulder becoming a thorn in the side of then Independent Champion Ace Montana. This lead to the pairing of him and Insomniac. The two would compete for the Unity Tag Team Titles on several occasion. The duo was known as Damage Control by then. When Nathaniel Havok came to Pryde a couple of months later, he would join Brandon and Insomniac to make the duo a trio. These three men dominated PrYde with Nathaniel being the only man to win gold before the company folded in late 2008. Music Career and Honor: Underground Wrestling Brandon after leaving PrYde went on to have a very successful music career. A career which is still successful to this day. During the recording of his first album, he was also wrestling in Honor: Underground Wrestling. He was the very first to become the company's DisHonor Champion. After losing the title to Jack Stud, he left the company. Elite Championship Wrestling After leaving Honor, he surfaced briefly in EcW. He didn't last long there as he went back into the studio to record some more songs for his album. Return to PrYde/Director of Creative Operations Brandon in mid-2010 resurfaced in PrYde to update his fans with what he's been doing over the past year. He also used this time to challenge his rival, Ace Montana to a contest at the Fatal Fools Day PPV. Montana accepted, granted that Brandon put his career on the line. Brandon accepted this but unfortunately lost the contest. Thus, his days as a wrestler were over. But on August 3, Logan Rutherford named Brandon O'Neal PrYde's Director of Creative Operations. And he started that night by unveiling his brain child, the Iron Assault match. This match would be to determine the number one contender to Taurus Black and his World Heavyweight Championship. Personal life Brandon is an avid comic book fan, he has a tattoo of the Punisher logo on his shoulder blade. He's also able to play not only guitar, but bass guitar, drums, French horn, and mandolin. Among his numerous tattoos is a tattoo dedicated to the memory of his mother, who passed away while he was in juvenile hall, which he got when he was 14. In Wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Ego Trip'' (scoop slam thrown into a cutter) - 2008-2009 **''Death To The System'' (belly to back lift dropped into a piledriver) - 2009 **''Sleeping With the Fishes/Dark Horse Bomb'' (running sitout powerbomb) - 2004-2006 (used as a regular move thereafter 2006-2009) Title History *'International Championship Wrestling' **''ICW United States Champion'' - (first) *'Honor: Underground Wrestling' **''HUW DisHonor Champion - (first) Category:Wrestlers